I'm Sorry
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: "Kita berbohong satu sama lain." -Thor


**I'm Sorry**

Mungkin bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hari ulang tahun adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengesankan untuk Thor. Dahulu, ketika dia masih sesosok bocah ingusan yang jahil dan ceria. Memiliki adik laki-laki yang lumayan pendiam namun sama jahilnya menjadi hal menyenangkan baginya. Thor bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Thor selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dan pada Loki bahwa ia akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Loki bukan adik yang lemah, tapi insting Thor sebagai kakak membuatnya merasa harus melindungi adiknya.

Suatu pagi, Loki melihat sebuah kue besar di meja kamarnya. _Banner_ persegi panjang yang dipasang asal-asalan, juga sebuah kotak kado disamping kue.

"Apa ini?" tanya Loki bingung.

Thor berdiri disana, dengan wajah ceria dan suara keras khasnya. "_Happy Birthday_ Loki!" serunya heboh.

Loki mendekat, tersenyum kecil meski raut bingung masih tersisa di wajahnya. "Kau tahu kan kalau matahari baru saja terbit?"

Thor mengabaikannya, ia meraih kotak kado berukuran sedang dengan kombinasi warna hijau dan hitam. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Loki memandangi kotak itu dengan takjub. Perlahan ia membukanya, menerka-nerka apa isi di dalam kotak yang telah dipersiapkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Wah, belati milikku sendiri?" Loki memandangi belati di tangannya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Loki tersenyum cerah. "_Thanks_, Thor. _You truly are the best!_" dan berlari memeluk kakaknya.

Thor sangat menyayanginya. Tidak peduli seberapa jahilnya adiknya itu kepadanya. Tidak peduli meski dia adalah keturunan raksasa yang menjadi dongeng seram anak-anak di negaranya, tidak peduli seberapa menjengkelkannya dia, Thor tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan rasa sayangnya kepada Loki.

"Meskipun sekarang kau punya belati itu sendiri, aku akan tetap melindungimu, Loki." Thor menarik adiknya kedalam pelukan.

Loki tertawa senang. "Dan aku akan selalu di sampingmu, _brother._" Balasnya riang.

Keduanya menghabiskan kue ulang tahun berdua. Dini hari di kamar Loki, bercerita macam-macam dan berakhir tertidur di kasur Loki.

Daripada Thor, Loki jauh lebih dekat kepada Ibu mereka, sementara Thor lebih sering berlatih bersama ayahnya. Loki mewarisi segalanya dari Frigga. Kemampuan, trik, dan tipu daya seperti yang Frigga miliki sebagai seorang penyihir. Thor tidak pernah iri, karena bagaimanapun Frigga selalu bersikap adil kepada mereka. Loki hanya tidak begitu dekat dengan Odin, maka dari itulah Thor dengan senang hati memberikan banyak waktu Frigga yang seharusnya menjadi waktunya bermanja kepada sang ibu, untuk Loki yang tampak kesepian.

Lantas, mereka kemudian tumbuh dewasa. Loki masih senang mengikutinya kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Segalanya masih terasa indah, setidaknya sampai penobatan Thor sebagai raja akan dilaksanakan.

Thor tampak begitu bahagia, Loki selalu bersamanya, menyemangatinya. Loki mengakui bahwa sesekali ia merasa cemburu dengan apa yang Thor miliki, tapi Loki tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa ia menyayangi kakaknya. Thor tersenyum lebar, sepanjang langkahnya menuju _Allfather_. Kesatria-kesatrianya bersorak gembira, dan Loki hanya diam memandanginya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Loki bukannya tidak bahagia, ia selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat Thor bahagia. Tapi sejujurnya, Loki iri.

Sejak kecil Odin lebih berpihak kepada Thor, dan Loki berakhir dengan Frigga. Loki bukannya tidak bahagia bersama ibunya, Frigga adalah orang pertama yang paling ia sayangi. Semuanya semakin memburuk ketika Loki tahu bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung Odin dan Frigga. Juga fakta bahwa ia adalah keturunan raja Jotunheim yang merupakan ras raksasa. Laufey—Raja Jotunheim menyembunyikan Loki karena ia malu Loki terlahir dengan ukuran yang mungil, dan Odin mengambilnya sebagai anak adopsi.

Loki semakin sakit hati ketika Odin mengatakan ia mengadopsi Loki agar kedua kerajaan bisa berdamai. Loki pikir, ia hanya alat untuk kedamaian Asgard. Loki semakin benci, ketika Thor lebih perhatian kepada mahkluk mortal bernama Jane, dan semakin menunjukkan kebenciannya.

Loki mengatakannya berkali-kali. Sekalipun, selama dia hidup bersama Thor ia tidak pernah menginginkan tahta Asgard untuknya, ia tidak menginginkan semua itu, ia hanya ingin sejajar dengan Thor.

Sekali saja, Loki ingin seseorang memperhatikannya. Bukan sebagai adik Thor, bukan sebagai anak Odin, tapi sebagai Loki. Ya, hanya Loki.

Thor hanya merasa bahwa Loki begitu merepotkan. Kejahilannya selalu menyebabkan huru-hara, kekacauan, yang membuat Thor semakin kesal dengan adik angkatnya itu. Ya, Thor hanya kesal, dan tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia membenci Loki.

.

.

.

.

.

Thor meringkuk sendirian. Tubuhnya terluka, setelah ia diselamatkan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai pelindung galaksi, Thor sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam, jiwanya seolah mati. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah terus menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya, menghancurkannya perlahan-lahan, membuatnya ingin mati.

"_I'm sorry."_ Thor menutup wajahnya, lelehan air mata mengalir tanpa henti, dan ucapan maaf terus ia lafalkan bak sebuah mantra.

Kematian Loki terus terbayang, wajah kesakitan adiknya, kalimat terakhirnya, dan penyesalan mengapa Thor tidak bisa memenuhi janji masa kecilnya sendiri untuk melindungi saudaranya.

Loki yang ia kira membencinya adalah salah. Sejak awal Loki tidak pernah membencinya. audaranya itu selalu menangis setiap kali bertarung dengannya, mengatakan segalanya bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun ingin melangkahinya, tidak pernah menginginkan tahta Asgard, ia hanya menginginkan dia sebagai Loki. Loki hanya ingin menjadi setara dengan Thor, dan sekarang Thor menyesali segala kebodohannya yang tidak sadar dengan hal itu.

Thor menangis semakin menjadi, ia berharap kematian Loki hanyalah trik seperti biasa. Ia tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan jika Loki jahil lagi, pun jika adiknya itu menjahilinya, apapun asal Thor bisa melihat saudaranya lagi.

"_I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again." _

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hari dimana ia mengira bahwa Loki benar-benar tidak punya hati adalah hari penyesalan itu tumbuh dalam hati Thor. Ketika ia dalam cengkraman Thanos, meronta dan mengatai Loki bahwa ia adalah adik yang terburuk, seharusnya ia menyadari senyum tipis itu. Senyuman yang berbeda dari semua senyum penuh seringai adiknya.

Thor bahkan sedikitpun tidak pernah mengira bahwa Loki akan menggunakan belati pemberiannya di hari ulang tahun Loki bertahun-tahun silam untuk usahanya membunuh Thanos. Bodoh sekali adiknya itu, Thor ingin menertawakannya. Banyak sekali sihir yang dia pelajari dari sang ibu, tapi kenapa harus belati kecil itu yang ia gunakan?

"_Bahkan dengan belati itu aku akan tetap melindungimu."_

"_Dan aku akan selalu disampingmu."_

"_Kita saling berjanji."_

"_Yes, brother."_

"Loki… _I'm sorry._" Thor merintih pelan, ia tertawa hambar. "Aku membohongimu, _brother,_ aku tidak melindungimu, dan kau juga tidak berbohong, lihat sekarang kau meninggalkanku."

Helm Loki ada di sebelahnya, menemaninya duduk meringkuk menangisi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia anggap 'terburuk' di akhri hayatnya tapi ia yang berusaha menolongnya hingga akhir—

—Dan Thor tidak akan pernah bisa untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N : _See you in the next fanfiction, bye~_


End file.
